game_of_thrones_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
The second season of HBO's epic fantasy drama Game of Thrones premiered on April 1, 2012 and concluded on June 3, 2012. The TV series is based on epic fantasy A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin, and adapted for television by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss who also co-wrote 6 out of 10 episodes in this season. The second season was ordered to be adapted for TV by HBO on April 19 2011, 2 days after the first episode of season 1 aired, and began filming in July 2011. It adapts material from A Clash of Kings and early chapters of A Storm of Swords, the second and third novel in A Song of Ice and Fire series, and consists of 10 episodes, each being from 50-60 minutes long. Synopsis After the death of king Robert Baratheon and execution of lord Eddard Stark, war rules over the realm. The boy king Joffrey sits on the Iron Throne with all the support of House Lannister behind him and his claim to the throne is being threatened by Robert's brothers. Robert's youngest brother Renly marches on the Kingsroad with combined force of the Stormlands and the Reach, after cementing the alliance with House Tyrell by marriage. On the remote island of Dragonstone, Robert's rightful heir and brother Stannis Baratheon seeks help from foreign red priestess to claim the throne with otherwise much smaller army. Robb Stark, the newly proclaimed King in the North, seeks revenge on the Lannisters for his father's death and independence from the Iron Throne, while his younger brother Bran rules Winterfell in his stead. His sister Sansa, still bethrohed to Joffrey, is trying to survive in King's Landing where she's held as political hostage, while her younger sister Arya is traveling north diguised as a boy. Meanwhile, lord Eddard's ward Theon Greyjoy is returning home to Iron Islands in order to seek alliance between king Robb and his father Balon Greyjoy. Beyond the Wall, lord commander Jeor Mormont is leading a great ranging in order to solve the mystery of abandoned free folk's villages and disappearance of the first ranger Benjen Stark, accompanied by his squire Jon Snow. The Night's Watch face the threats in form of cold, wildlings and other more sinister threats. In Essos across the Narrow sea, the exiled queen Daenerys Targaryen needs to face a hard journey across the Red Waste, while seeking allies in the mysterious East. Accompanied by ser Jorah Mormont, the remnants of Drogo's khalasar and three newborn dragons, the journey takes her to the wealthy city of Qarth, self-proclaimed "the greatest city that ever was or will be". Plot The North Remembers The Night Lands What Is Dead May Never Die Garden of Bones The Ghost of Harrenhal The Laws of Gods and Men A Man Without Honor The Prince of Winterfell Blackwater Valar Morghulis Cast Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (10 episodes) Lena Headey as queen Cersei Lannister (9 episodes) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as ser Jaime Lannister (4 episodes) Michelle Fairley as lady Catelyn Stark (8 episodes) Emilia Clarke as queen Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) Aidan Gillen as lord Petyr Baelish (7 episodes) Iain Glen as ser Jorah Mormont (7 episodes) Charles Dance as lord Tywin Lannister (7 episodes) Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) Liam Cunningham as ser Davos Seaworth (6 episodes) Isaac Hempstead Wright as prince Brandon "Bran" Stark (7 episodes) Richard Madden as king Robb Stark (6 episodes) Sophie Turner as princess Sansa Stark (7 episodes) Maisie Williams as princess Arya Stark (9 episodes) Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (8 episodes) John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (6 episodes) Jack Gleeson as king Joffrey Baratheon (6 episodes) Rory McCann as Sandor "The Hound" Clegane (5 episodes) Stephen Dillane as king Stannis Baratheon (7 episodes) Carice van Houten as Melisandre (4 episodes) Natalie Dormer as queen Margaery Tyrell (4 episodes) James Cosmo as lord commander Jeor Mormont (3 episodes) Jerome Flynn as Bronn (7 episodes) Conleth Hill as Varys (6 episodes) Sibel Kekili as Shae (8 episodes) Episodes